You and Your Time
by HiroAngelLight
Summary: Hiro doesn't want anything other than Tadashi. He wants to spend more time with his brother. But, if only Tadashi realizes that.


**You and Your Time**

 **By: Tsuki no Shijima**

 **Summary: Hiro doesn't want anything other than Tadashi. He wants to spend more time with his brother. But, if only Tadashi realizes that.**

 **Tadashi is 20. Hiro is 14.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

Lonely.

Hiro Hamada was lonely. He was alone in the apartment where he and Tadashi lived now. He sat in the living room, near the clear window. Gazing to the outside. His eyes were looking at everything he could see.

Tadashi was currently still at SFIT. Without him, the apartment was really quite. Hiro felt like he was the only one who lived in there. Alone, without no one accompanying him. He was mostly all alone.

Before they moved out and lived in that apartment, they lived with Aunt Cass. They lived with her since Hiro was three and Tadashi was nine. Aunt Cass had a café on the first floor. And they lived on the second floor. Technically, they shared a room on the attic. Sounded not good, but it was actually a nice and comfortable spacious room for them since they like to tinkered with things like robots or machines.

But it didn't last long. Two years ago, Aunt Cass died in a car accident. Leaving the siblings alone on their own. Gratefully, Tadashi was already eighteen and he could take over Hiro's guardianship who was still twelve that time. So, the social workers didn't separate them.

Tadashi decided to sell the house and used the money for their living. They moved into a two-bedrooms apartment shortly after the house was sold. They bought everything they need with the money from their old house. Their parents actually left them with big amount of money. And Tadashi thought not to use them until they really need the money so they wouldn't have to worry about money later. Another good thing, Tadashi was wise enough with the money.

Now, Hiro was fourteen and Tadashi was twenty. Hiro already graduated from high school last year, while Tadashi was in his third year at SFIT. Hiro hadn't applied to college yet. So, he was mostly at home. And mostly all alone because Tadashi always came home late and went to campus early in the morning.

On weekdays, Tadashi was always busy with his studies. He had no time to spend with his little brother. Sometimes, when they could talk to each other, Tadashi promised to Hiro that he would spend his time together with him. Of course, Hiro was really happy and couldn't wait for weekends to come. But reality said otherwise.

When weekends came, he went out with his friends. Seemed like he forgot his promise to his own little brother. And when he came home, he was greeted by a sulky Hiro. Then, he would remember his promise and apologized to him. At first, Hiro forgave him. But, because Tadashi always repeated the same thing, he didn't even bother to remind him and just ignored the fact that his brother didn't keep his promise to spend time with him over and over again.

Hiro tried to understand their situation. Tadashi was still young. Still in college. Even though he must take care of him, Tadashi still had the want to be free and hang out with his friends. Hiro tried to be mature and understand about that.

But unlike Tadashi, Hiro didn't have a friend. No one wanted to be friends with him. no one to hang out with. So in his free times, he was only in their apartment. Always tried to busy himself with things. Tried to forget that he was also feeling lonely without his brother's presence.

It had been two years. Two years of living like that. It was a really long time. And almost felt like he was already used to it. Used to be alone and lonely all the time.

Today was Friday. Tomorrow, he was really sure that Tadashi would go out and hang around with his friends again all day. Hiro sighed at that fact. Sometimes, he wanted to rebel. He wanted to demand for things. But looking at Tadashi's exhausted face, he didn't dare to do it.

He loved Tadashi too much. He didn't want to make things harder for Tadashi. Besides, sometimes his brother spent his time together with him. Even just for a while. That alone made Hiro felt happy.

He tried to be mature. He tried to be a good little brother. And he tried to be more patient. It wasn't only for him. But it was also for Tadashi. At least, those were the only things he could do for his dear big brother.

 **-oOo-**

"So, where are you going today?" Hiro asked, looking at Tadashi who was getting ready to go and hang out with his friends.

"Well, they said we will go to a sushi restaurant today. The Nakamura's Sushi Heaven. You know about that place, right?"

"Oh, that one. Yeah, of course I know. It's a really famous sushi restaurant. You know, that makes me craving for sushi now. Don't forget to buy some for me, okay!" Hiro said, grinning to his brother.

Tadashi chuckled, "Of course! Don't worry. I will buy your favourite sushi. By the way, how about your lunch? Do you still have the money I gave you for monthly allowance? Or should I cook something for you before I go?"

"Nah, don't bother. I still have the money. I think I will order pizza later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. Pizza is better than a burnt pretzel," Hiro smirked at him.

Tadashi frowned at Hiro, "That was one time!" Hiro was laughing at him. Tadashi only huffed. "Happy to laugh over your own dear big brother because of a burnt pretzel? Ugh, I hope the universe is not laughing at me too now," Tadashi said exasperatedly.

Hiro tried to stop his laughter, "Okay, okay, sorry. Just go. But don't forget my sushi!"

"I won't. I'm going out now," Tadashi said as he went out from their apartment.

He sighed as soon as Tadashi left the apartment. Another alone and lonely day on weekend. He walked to his room and plopped down to his bed. He let out another sigh, "I wish I could spend some time with you. I need you and your time for me, you know."

After staring up to the ceiling, he got up from bed and headed toward the living room. He decided to pass the time with playing their PS4. Tadashi bought some new games for them to play. But because of his busy schedules, Tadashi didn't get the chance to play them with Hiro. Hiro scanned the games, and chose the one he thought would be interesting to play.

It was only around fifteen minutes since Hiro started playing when he heard the front door clicked open. Hiro got curious, so he paused the game, stood up and headed to the front door. He was surprised to see Tadashi there, putting off his shoes.

"Tadashi? "

Tadashi looked up and smiled, "Oh, hey Hiro."

"Don't hey me. What are you doing?"

"Uum, putting off my shoes?" he answered unsurely.

"Not that! I meant, what are you doing here? Aren't you hanging out with your friends today? Or, did you left something?"

Tadashi walked toward Hiro quietly. He stopped when he was just a few inches from Hiro. He stared at his little brother in silence. Hiro raised his eyebrow, confused at why Tadashi was staring at him like that. Before he could ask, Tadashi opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry."

Now, Hiro was more confused. He tilted his head, "Sorry for what?" Tadashi looked really sad. He suddenly pulled Hiro into a hug. Hiro gasped in Tadashi's sudden action.

"Nii-san? What's wrong?"

"Hiro," Tadashi paused, "I'm really, really sorry. I feel like I'm a total idiot."

"Why?"

He drew back, looking straight to Hiro's eyes. "It's been two years since Aunt Cass died. It's been two years since we live in this apartment. It's been two years since I made my first promise to spend more time with you, and yet, I just realized that, I never keep my promise to you."

"What made you realize that?"

Tadashi looked down, not sure how to answer that. But he knew he had to answer it anyway. "Earlier, when I was in the tram on my way to that restaurant, I saw two little kids beside my seat. They're siblings. I heard they were talking about where to go and what they will do when they reach their destination. They looked so happy. Then, I remembered you."

"Remembered me?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I was thinking, 'when was the last time we spend our times together?' Then, it hit me. We hadn't spent time together since Aunt Cass died and live in this place. I always made promises to you that I would spend my time with you on weekend since I'm really busy with my studies. But in reality, whenever I had free times or on weekend, I spent my time to hang out with my friends instead of with you."

He gripped Hiro's small shoulders. He took a while before he continued, "Hiro, I'm really sorry. I didn't keep my promises to you. I know that I'm a terrible big brother to you. But please, forgive me. And let me keep my promises to you."

"Nii-san, don't be like that. It's okay, really. You're still young. You have the right if you want to hang out with your friends. And I understand about that. You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. I don't mind if you choose to hang out with them instead with me. As long as you're happy, I don't mind and I'm happy for you, too," Hiro smiled, trying to assure Tadashi.

Tadashi tightened his grip on Hiro's shoulders, "Don't."

Hiro looked at him, confused, "Don't what?"

"Don't do that. Please, stop thinking like that. You have more right about me. We only have each other now. You deserve and worth my time. Please, be selfish with that. I don't want you to be alone and lonely whenever I'm not with you. Though I already did that since two years ago, but I want to change that. I want to keep my promises to you. I want to spend my time with you. So please, be selfish. Be the selfish little brother who likes to demand his big brother's attention and time."

Hiro's eyes grew wide. He looked at Tadashi in disbelief. All the sad moments and feelings of being alone and lonely all the time suddenly came inside his mind. His eyes became glassy. A tear rolled down on his cheek. Hiro launched himself to Tadashi, hugging him really tight and started crying on his chest. Tadashi was shocked, but he immediately wrapped Hiro in his arms.

Between his sobs, Hiro told him, "I'm sorry. I.. I wanted to.. be that selfish little brother. But I.. I'm scared. I'm scared it would.. piss you off. And.. I'm scared.. that you might not want to.. spend your time with me again. You.. already have.. a hard time between your.. studies and taking.. care of me. I know.. you're tired. I just.. I just want you., to be happy. So.. I tried.. to understand and be.. patient.. for you. I'm sorry. Are you.. mad at.. me?"

"Sssshh, no Hiro. No. I'm not mad at you. I'm happy that you want me to be happy and try to be patient for me. But promise me, always remind me whenever I forget my promises to you. And be more selfish. You only have me. I want you to be more dependant to me. I want to spend my time and my life together with you. You're my dearest little brother. And I also want you to be happy. So, stop crying now. If anything, I should be the one crying right now."

Hiro let out a hoarse chuckle, "I can't imagine you crying. Does it look like a big baby with dirty diaper?"

"Of course not! It looks like a prince who cries over his dead princess, maybe."

"So what am I? A Disney princess?" Hiro scoffed.

"Well, with a little touch of make ups and dress, you can take that part," Tadashi grinned.

"Then you're the villain."

"Hey, why am I the villain? I should be the prince. I'm too handsome for being a villain!"

"Because a prince never makes fun of his princess, you dummy!"

They laughed together. It felt like it had been forever since they two got to talk and joking around like that. After a few minutes, they broke the hug. "But what about your friends?" Hiro asked.

Tadashi smiled and ruffled Hiro's hair, "Don't worry about that. I've told them that I can't go because I have a more important thing to do?"

"More important thing to do?"

"Yup."

"What is that?" Hiro asked in curiosity.

"Spending time with my little brother."

Hiro was surprised. But then he smiled. "Alright, then."

"What did you do before this?"

"Playing one of the games you bought last week."

"Really? Then let's play together. I can't wait to defeat you with those games!"

"In your dream, nii-san!"

They laughed as they walked to the living room. They ordered pizza first before they played the game together. It was the really first time in two years to be able to spend their time together like that. They felt happy. And this time, Tadashi would always try to keep his promises to Hiro, and Hiro would be more selfish to his big brother. Just like how they used to be.

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: I was in the middle of writing the fifth chapter of ASDG when this idea came. And wow, I finally finished this story. It took me a few days for this one. And sorry for the mistakes and errors since it's already 3 am here and my eyes demand me to sleep. Don't forget to leave a review! Until next time~**


End file.
